hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
What is HypMic? Hypnosis Microphone (HypMic or ヒプマイ when abbreviated) is a voice actor project featuring eighteen Japanese voice actors (声優; seiyuu). The eighteen main characters make up four divisions, each representing a famous district in Japan. Each division fights against each other in "territory battles" in which they release albums with rap battles, division songs, and occasional drama CDs. To view the media adaptations in which HypMic is available in, please check out the Media page. Essentially, the only way to learn information about the characters and their backstories is via the drama tracks that are released with each CD, or the manga. When CDs are released, they come packaged with songs sung by each character/division. "Territory battles" (that's what they're called canonically) is a voting session that you can participate in to root for your favorite division by using a code given to you with each CD. The winning divisions will go on to face off, and again the winner is decided by voting. While there is no plans for an anime, in 2019 a rhythm game will be released. When was HypMic created? Per the official Twitter, Hypnosis Microphone was "born" September 2, 2017. Who is responsible for this project? The project is run by EVIL LINE RECORDS, a sub-label under King Record Co, Ltd, in conjunction with Idea Factory and Otomate. The original character designer is Kazui from Otomate. The scenario writer for many of the drama tracks is Yuuichiro Momose. What are the divisions? Currently, there are six divisions with three members each. The first 4 divisions' corresponding leaders all used to make up a now-disbanded rap group called The Dirty Dawg. * Ikebukuro: Ichiro Yamada, Jiro Yamada, Saburo Yamada * Yokohama: Samatoki Aohitsugi, Juto Iruma, Rio Mason Busujima * Shibuya: Ramuda Amemura, Gentaro Yumeno, Dice Arisugawa * Shinjuku: Jakurai Jinguji, Hifumi Izanami, Doppo Kannonzaka * Osaka: Sasara Nurude, Rosho Tsutsujimori, Rei Amayado * [[Bad Ass Temple|'Nagoya']]: Kuko Harai, Jyushi Aimono, Hitoya Amaguni Click on each of the location names to find out more info. Why is there so little information on each character? As stated previously, the only way to find out more information on certain characters is from the songs, drama tracks, mangas, and official website profiles. The official website profiles only list the bare-minimum character wise, so most info is taken from drama tracks and the like. Songs usually don't comment much on the character (notable exceptions are Samatoki Aohitsugi and Gentaro Yumeno's solo songs), therefore drama tracks are the best way to learn about characters at the moment. The biggest hurdle is the language barrier. There are quite a few fan-translation sites/groups out there, but of course no English information is posted by the Hypnosis Mic staff themselves. Because of this, even if you have access to a drama track you'll either have to know Japanese or wait for one of the aforementioned groups to post translations available in your language. Why are most song lyrics left blank on this wiki? Lack of staff is the main issue. There are currently seven admins/mods: * Nachi (founder, inactive) * Ggthx (admin, active) * Ouran (admin, inactive) * Chahayaa (content moderator, active) * King Nasara (content moderator, active) * KDL22PX300 (content moderator, semi-active) * Zoheky (comment moderator, inactive) With only two active admins on this wiki, things are updated frequently but there's a lot to do. Song translations, the wiki's CSS, etc. There's a lot of new information about HypMic coming out recently, and it's difficult to keep up with the lack of editors. If you're waiting for a certain page or have any issues, you can either message one of the two admins above for help if you need anything. If you'd like to contribute, please be sure that you know how to use wikia somewhat so nothing gets chaotic. There is currently an editing guidelines page in the works, but for now please just use your best jurisdiction if you plan to edit anything! Nonetheless, help is appreciated. Joke edits are not allowed and will result in an instant BAN.